Pokemon The Next Generation  Chapter 1
by UnderachiverND
Summary: Pokemon The Next Generation - Chapter 1 The Return of Team Rocket  Join Kohta and Miyuki on their romantic adventure running for their lives, trying to protect something from Team Rocket. This story takes place ten years after Red's appearance.


**Pokemon The Next Generation -**  
><span><strong>Chapter 1 The Return of Team Rocket<strong>

***Advice for only teenagers and up!***  
><strong>*In my story, Pokemon can die!*<strong> 

I lay there, chained by shackles and cuffs, blood dripping down the side of my head. Bruised and beaten senselessly until I could no longer feel the pain. I am chained in a prison, no windows, only pitch black darkness surrounds me.

My name is Kohta Azuki. I have spiky black hair that goes down and dark brown eyes. I'm fourteen, eligible to own a pokemon. I am son to Professor Azuki, my dad worked at the Silph Co. in Saffron City, or at least did... He was a professor, he studied much about pokemon.

Anyways, Saffron City was bombed. It happened when I was at school. We were learning about new Pokemon technology until Team Rocket grunts rushed in to our room and ordered us to stay down. They were armed with guns, we had no choice. They evacuated all of us outside of Saffron City, and that's when it happened.

Rockets were launched, bombs were dropped, It happen so fast. The Silph Co. crumbled to pieces, leaving nothing but mere debris flying everywhere. In seconds, the whole city was demolished, even the house where I lived. The remaining was burned. Everything was taken from me, my family, my friends, my home… Everything was gone.

Team Rocket was disassembled by a guy named Red ten years ago, why are they back? The grunts forced us into back of trucks. We were crowded, there were no windows. After a while, the van stopped. The door opened and we were taken to separate rooms. They chained us up and were beaten senselessly. They left us there in the dark...

Staring into the darkness, not knowing what was going to happen next until I heard a scream. It sounded as if it was nearby, maybe the scream came from someone else who was captured? I don't know, but I heard screams every now and then. It's like the grunts were taking us one by one. A few minutes later, I was startled by the noises of a machine gun. It lasted for a couple minutes until I heard a scream. It was then followed by a noise, which sounded as if metal had hit the ground, which I assume was the gun. The scream sounded like it was from the grunt that was guarding my door.

Footsteps could be heard. It was getting louder. The door handle started to turn. Not knowing if it was the grunt who would take me away, I lay there motionless, playing dead. Instead of a grunt, a guy who was around his twenties came in. He had a pokeball in his right hand, and his other hand was covered in blood. He was wearing a black shirt, a red jacket, and a red and white cap. Right beside him was the grunt and the gun. The grunt was in in two, blood and guts were everywhere, he was dead.

The guy asked, "Hey kid, you Kohta Azuki?"

I nod slowly, not knowing what to expect. Maybe I was next in line to die?

The stranger wearing red said, "Well, my name is Red. I was close friends with your father. I need your help."

Wait? Is he the legendary trainer Red who disassembled Team Rocket ten years ago? And what kind of help? I don't know what he's talking about, but without hesitation I nodded slowly again. 

Red whispered, "Okay then, hold on a second, I'll get you out of there."

He throws his pokeball and out comes a charizard. 

He commanded, "Charizard, use metal claw!"

The giant red lizard's claws shined bright, and then it took a swipe at me. I stood there with my eyes closed, hoping that the claws of the pokemon wouldn't snap my hands off. I hear something metal hit the floor and realize that my chains and cuffs were cut off. I walk up to the guy and demanded answers.

He replies, "We better get out of here quickly before they notice us, I'll answer your questions when we get out."

I nodded with no hesitation. We start wandering around in the base, trying to avoid getting detected. While walking, I notice no one else were in the prison cells. I ask Red where did they all go?

He said in a serious voice, "Well kid, this is an experiment base. Team Rocket captures people and experiments stuff on them. They will do anything to make their pokemon stronger. Luckily I found you, this base was hidden and luckily you're one of the few last survivors."

So all the screaming must have been people being experimented on. It makes sense now. The thought of it sickens me. At that moment, we heard a scream coming from a room. Red and I exchange glances.

He shouted, "We need to get out of here now, leave the person behind." 

We both looked at the room again, and started walking away. We were about to pass through the exit until we heard the scream again, I stopped. Red glances at me and tugs on me to keep going.

Should I listen to him? Someone else is in danger? Should I help the person or leave? I can't just let them experiment on the person? What should I do?

Without thinking, I quickly grabbed one of Red's pokeball from his belt and ran towards the room. Not knowing what to expect, I rushed into the room.

Laying on the floor was a girl that I recognized from school. She was pinned down by three grunts, one was holding a needle to her back filled with mysterious green liquid. I chucked the pokeball at them and a Poliwrath came out!

I shouted the first move that came to my head, "use Submission!"

To my surprise, Poliwrath grabbed all three grunts and tossed them and itself against the wall. Poliwrath must've got serious recoil from Submission because it had its hand over its other arm. I quickly ran over to the girl, she was around my age. She had bruises and cuts. She tightly wrapped her arms around me.

"Help me, please!" said the girl while burying her face into my chest.

Right at that moment, one of the grunts reached up and pulled down a lever. A siren went off and the exit doors started to close. Our only way to escape is now out of the question and we were detected.

Red commanded, "Lax, use Hyper Beam!"

Red must have sent his Snorlax out when I went to check on the girl. The massive beam went straight towards all three grunts and threw them against the wall again. To my surprise, it made a massive hole through the wall.

Red shouted, "Hurry, through the hole!"

I returned Poliwrath into its pokeball, Red did the same way with Snorlax. Red and I ran through the wall, I had to lift the girl and give her a back ride since she could not move at all due to her serious injuries. While passing through the wall, I saw that it was a good solid three feet thick steel wall. I could not believe the power of that Hyper Beam! He must be the Legendary Red then! Red waited until we got out until he sent out his Aerodactyl.

He commanded "Aero, use Rock Slide!"

A pile of rocks fell down on the hole, preventing from anyone to exit the hole and follow us.

Red ordered, "Hey Kohta! Ride on Aero and follow me and Charizard!" 

Red quickly sends out his Charizard and started flying. I quickly got on the back of Aerodactyl and we were off. I told the girl to put her arms around my waist so she would not fall off. She gently hugged me and positioned her chin on top of my right shoulder; she must have been really tired. Below us was a forest, we flew for miles. We were free. After three days, I am out of that prison! After a couple of hours, the girl gently laid her head on my back, and fell to sleep. I could not blame her; we both were imprisoned for three days. However, I knew we escaped and I would surely get my revenge...

**Notes from the author-**

**Don't judge please, I'm only a fourteen year old boy! I have been a Pokemon fan since when I was young. I hope you really enjoyed my fanfiction story, I wanted to make Pokemon more serious so I started this series which involves killing, guns, romance, advanced technology, and fight of survival! Yeah, I'm just releasing ideas from my head into a story. In addition, some really good romance parts are sure to come! Nevertheless, leave some feedbacks please, I know my writing is not the best but I try. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
